everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sidekicks
If you were looking for the list of all Sidekicks, see List of Sidekicks. Sidekicks, also called the Dragons are creatures that can be bought as eggs, through either or , in the Dragon Roost or obtained by challenging friends to play Everwing. Dragons fall into three rarities: Common, Rare, Legendary. Common dragons have no special powers, but have high attack damage. Rare dragons have special powers, and medium attack damage. Legendary dragons usually have better special powers, and medium to high attack damage, but this trend can vary. Since the August 28th 2017 update with the title Challenge of the Sphinx has released, the 2 new rarities were introduced: Epic and Mythic. The Epic rarity is between Rare and Legendary, while Mythic rarity is above Legendary.Sidekicks of the Royal Sphinx’s Guard have arrived! Dragons have a different number of stars depending on how evolved they are. A one star dragon can only level up to level 10. It must be evolved to level up further and become a 2 star dragon. A two star dragon can only level up to level twenty before it must evolve up to 3 stars. A level 30 3 star dragon is the highest level a dragon can reach. Sidekick Eggs Eggs that are currently available Purchasable Eggs |95%|5%|0%|0%|0%|}} |90%|9%|0%|1%|0%|}} |40%|54%|0%|6%|0%|}} |0%|88%|0%|12%|0%|}} |0%|70%|0%|30%|0%|}} |0%|0%|0%|100%|0%|}} Obtainable Eggs (Boss Raid|Event|Mission) 'Eggs that are no longer available' Obsolete Eggs |79%|20%|0%|1%|0%|}} |0%|90%|0%|10%|0%|}} Sponsored Event Egg |40%|25-30%|0%|5%|0%|20-25% chance to win a Philippine Dragon: Kiin, Sar, Pong, Nuno or Ban. This egg was available only when playing on Smart mobile data and a free Smart egg was rewarded for first time only.}} Evolution In order to evolve a dragon, you need two of the same dragon at their maximum level. Zodiac bonus (perfect dragons) When evolving two dragons, the zodiac signs do not need to match. However, when they do match, the resulting dragon will receive a zodiac bonus and have higher attack damage. When evolving two dragons, the resulting dragon will have the zodiac sign of the first dragon selected. For example: ;Damage Bonuses are classified into three tiers: *Tier 1 - No damage bonus *:(Lowest output) *Tier 2 - 20% damage bonus *:(Decent output) *Tier 3 - 60% damage bonus *:(Maximum output) (Dominant Zodiac) + (Partner Zodiac) = (Resulting Zodiac) For a 2-star sidekick, you need two 1-star sidekicks: * *+ *= ** Tier 1 * *+ *= ** Tier 2 For a 3-star sidekick, you need two 2-star sidekicks, which requires four 1-star sidekicks: * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 1 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 1 Evolving any sidekicks with all different zodiac will result in 3-star Tier 1 sidekick. It's not recommended to do so. Tier 2 Formulas * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 1 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 2 * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 2 * = *** Tier 2 * ( * + *) + ( * + any zodiac*) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 2 Tier 3 Formulas * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 2 * = *** Tier 3 * ( * + *) + ( * + *) * = ** Tier 2 + ** Tier 1 * = *** Tier 3 Sell value :* Dragons can be sold (permanently) for or . The amount received depends on the Sidekick's level and rarity. Sidekick Levels :* Note that the Total column is computed for all dragons neccesary to get to a level. For example, to reaching lv.11 you need 2 of the same with lv.10(+), which accounts for 23400 xp, totaling to 46800 xp. Legend Bonus Whenever a legendary is hatched this event can be shared to a messenger group. This will allow any member of the group to claim a legendary bonus of 5%. The bonus is available to be claimed for an hour, and lasts untill the game is closed. If someone gets another legendary while using 5% bonus it will automatically be reshared and stack up to a 10% bonus. This bonus may continue to increase 5% at a time untill the cap of 50% is reached. After 50% is reached opening additional legendaries will only extend the duration of the bonus, and not further increase it. This table shows the chance of receiving a legendary at a given legend bonus. This table shows the average amount of / spent per legendary at certain legend bonuses. Dragons :For the list of all Sidekicks, see List of Sidekicks. This table shows all known dragons you can acquire and their types. Note that the type names given in the table are officially announced by Blackstorm Labs since the Challenge of the Sphinx update.Introducing Elemental Bonus Damage! References